The Prince and the Pauper
by Ichibi the eevee
Summary: Riolu has everything, but still isn't happy. Piplup has nothing, but can find joy in everything. What happens when they meet?
1. Riolu's tyrannical family

"You're getting married, and that's final!"

That would be my father, emperor Charizard of Sogi, and I am its second prince, Riolu. My elder half-sister, Braxien, is next in line for the throne, and her younger sister Fennekin after her, which leaves me as just a pawn to be bargained away to satiate their greed.

"Dad, I'm not just a pawn you can bargain away to satiate your greed!"

"You are not in line for the throne, so you have no power in this castle."

My stepmother, Empress Delphox. She is father's second wife, but the first he had children with. Apparently my father used to sleep around though, not entirely uncommon in this nation, but still frowned upon.

I sigh, wearing a look of defeat. "Fine." I stalk off to my room, secretly planning to run away that night.

**AN: New story! Don't worry, Not a Trainer is still in the works, I'm just taking a break to collect my thoughts, as well as getting my other ideas down.**


	2. Escape from Tyranny

AN: I feel like I say this after every chapter I post, but I'm SO sorry for taking so long. I have a reason this time though, my phone broke and I lost the chapters for both focus, and it took a couple days to get it replaced. (It was irreparable, all you could see on the screen was a stereotypical glitch effect.) Also, I'll be focusing on this doc for a while, so NaT will be put on hold. In the meantime, look forward to more P&P chapters!

Later that night, I grab my bag from the closet, stuff it with supplies and climb out my window, rappelling down with a hook and rope I bought in town that morning. I head over to my friend's house, as we had planned. His name is Rapidash, and he's three times my size and speed. The plan is for him to carry me to the neighboring country, where my father has little influence.

The nation in question is Kugema, a land where no one can be forced to do anything, save for those who have gone against the law. They have no king, but instead a suggestion box in each town for changes in the law, and someone in each town who goes through them. If enough people independently suggest the same thing, this person sends it to the capital and it's put to a national or regional vote. In short, it's a true democracy.

Anyway, we make it to the border city the following evening with little issue, and then it's just a short trot to the border and I'm officially in Kugema.

"Thanks Rap," I say cheerfully.

"No problem your highness. Anything for a friend."

"Dude, I told you not to call me that. The whole point of coming here was to leave the royal life behind, in favor of freedom."

""I know, I know." He sighs. "Sorry man, just habit."

I chuckle lightly. "It's alright, just don't do it again. Anyway, I'm gonna go explore a bit, see if I can find a place to live and all that."

"Alright, I think I'll do the same." He wanders off one way, and I go another, asking around about real estate and the like.

Eventually, I find someone around my age. "Excuse me, do you know where I might find a place to live?"

"Oh, hello! You're in luck, I just so happen to be looking for a roommate. I was kicked out of my family's home, you see, and I can't afford to pay rent on my own."

"Alright then, sounds good. I'm Riolu by the way."

Piplup. Now come on, my - uh, _our_ house isthis way."

I smile, following her lead.


	3. True love

AN: For once I get a chapter out pretty quickly. Don't get used to it, this is just because I have a day off.

Piplup leads me down a few alleys before stopping at a small cottage on the outskirts of town. "Here we are!" She unlocks the door and heads in before turning around and smiling at me. (Or the closest equivalent for someone with a beak.) "Welcome home!"

I giggle before walking inside and looking around. It's a simple cottage, with a main living/cooking/dining space, a loft overhead and a bedroom branching off to the side. "Nice place you got here."

She blushes. "It's nothing, really. It's the cheapest I could find."

I give her a reassuring smile. "It's... quaint. I like it."

She blushes deeper. "Um, anyway, would you prefer the loft or the side room?"

"Well, which do you want?"

"If I'm being honest? The room. I just thought I should offer, some people can't stand the thought of sleeping in a loft."

"Well, I'm not one of those people. I honestly kind of like the idea of it."

"Alright, I guess that's settled then. Make yourself at home, I'm going to make us some food." She gets out a small cauldron pours in what I assume is soup broth before lighting the fireplace and hanging the aforementioned pot over it.

I sit at the table and set down my bag before pulling out a game of Twelve Mon's Morris. (Look it up. Seriously, this scene won't make much sense if you don't know the game)

"Is that Nine Mon's Morris?"

"Well, it's technically a Twelve board, but I'm happy to play six or nine with you if you like."

"Well, I've never played twelve before, it sounds a bit more complex."

"Eh, not really. There's only two new rules: the corners are connected, and it's possible that the board will be full at the end of setup, resulting in a draw. I personally like to play with a few house rules though. Namely adding a center point to avoid draws and banning back and forth moves because it's not that interesting."

"That makes sense. Would you like to play a few rounds?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

We played for a few hours before our stomachs started to growl. "Wah - I uh, I guess we should have something to eat, yeah?"

I give her a light smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh, shit... I forgot all about the soup, and now the broth is all boiled away."

"That's alright, I'm sure it's still edible."

"I guess..."

I grab a bowl and ladle out some "soup" before taking a bite. "Birifuf!" (Read it out loud)

She giggles, grabbing a bowl for herself. "I like you, Riolu."

I swallow and give her a smile. "Heheh, I like you too."

"Uh, hey, I was thinking, there's no reason we can't share a bed, is there?"

I blink, staring at her a moment. "Uh, I guess there's no reason we can't, but - I mean -"

She smiles and laughs. "You're cute when you're flustered."

This just makes me go an even deeper shade of purple, stuttering incomprehensibly.

She puts a flipper on my cheek, breaking me out of my haze. "Hey Riolu?"

"Uh... Huh?"

"I really like you."

"Um, yeah, I really like you too."

"More than that Riolu. Nobody has made me feel this way before."

"Y-yeah... Same here."

She puts her arms around me and pulls me into a hug, which I quickly return. "I love you Riolu..."  
"I love you too Piplup." 


End file.
